umbrellaacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Violin
*Luther Hargreeves *Diego Hargreeves *Allison Hargreeves *Klaus Hargreeves *The Boy *Ben Hargreeves |affiliation=The Umbrella Academy |marital= |birthDate= |birthPlace= |deathDate= |deathPlace= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes= |portrayer= |image2= }} Vanya Hargreeves is one of the children that Professor Hargreeves adopted in order to "save the world", whose original name was 00.07. She is considered among her siblings to be the youngest one. Unlike her brothers and sister, Vanya apparently has no power and is a common girl that, according to her father, can barely play the violin. Biography Early life The child that would become Vanya Hargreeves was born at the same time as forty-two other extraordinary children. As a baby, she was adopted by the world-famous scientist and entrepreneur Sir Reginald Hargreeves with the express intention of training them to save the world. Vanya lived at the special academy set up by Hargreeves to train the children. Designated as Number Seven by Hargreeves, Vanya seemingly displayed no special abilities, leading Sir Reginald to label her as "utterly useless." Vanya pursued a love of music, but was considered to have only a mediocre level of skill by her adopted father.The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 1 The Umbrella Academy Ten years after their adoption, the Umbrella Academy made their public debut to counter the threat posed by the Zombie-Robot Gustave Eiffel and the rampaging Eiffel Tower in Paris. Because of her lack of powers, Vanya did not join in the mission, and watched it unfold aboard The Minerva with her father. She asked about the whereabouts of Number Five and was told by Sir Reginald that he was probably in the future. Sir Reginald told her to go and practice the violin. Vanya detailed her experiences in a tell-all autobiography entitled "Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven." The book contained a lot of negative things about her family. ''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite In her apartment, Vanya took a telephone call from mysterious individual telling her that Sir Reginald was dead. Vanya did not react to the news, and the caller offered her the chance at revenge by offering her an audition for his orchestra. He told her to be at the Icarus Theatre at noon the following day. The following day, Vanya attended the theatre. Finding it dilapidated and in darkness, Vanya was asked to play anything by a hidden voice. Despite not playing the violin for twelve years, Vanya played until a string broke on her instrument. Applause from the darkness greeted her, and the lights went up to reveal a large group of people. Their leader introduced them as the Orchestra Verdammten, and himself as The Conductor. Telling Vanya that he had written a piece of music that could destroy the world known as The Apocalypse Suite, The Conductor needed Vanya to join him, believing that her father had been wrong about her and she had always had power inside her. Vanya walked out of the theatre and told The Conductor not to follow her.The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 2'' Background Vanya was born from a woman that had no signs of pregnancy like her siblings and was one of the few that Hargreeves found. All of the other kids Hargreeves adopted developed some kind of supernatural ability at a very young age, however Vanya was the only one that did not. Due to this, she always grew up feeling different from the rest of her family. In fact, Hargreeves never encouraged her in any way and apparently never seemed to show any interest in her. In "The day the Eiffel tower went Berserk" she wanted to go outside but her father just told her that she could not because there was nothing she could do. In another occasion she was frustrated because she couldn't even play the violin well and ended up breaking it. In her teenage years she went through a rebellious phase. During this time she seemed to be very connected to the Kraken and the both of them were in a punk-rock band. Still, Kraken continued as a member of the Academy. After he left the band due to a mission with the Academy, Vanya realized it just wasn't her place, leaving home without telling anyone. Apocalypse Suite Vanya was living alone and had written a book called "My life as 00.07" where she showed how she felt and all she lived during her years with the Umbrella Academy. She received a call from someone that wanted to meet her. When she went to the appointment, she met the Orchestra Verdammtem which was a sect that wanted to bring the end of the world through music, and wanted her to join them. At first she refused, but after going with her siblings during Doctor Terminal's robot attack and being rejected by Diego she came back wanting to destroy the world. The Conductor wanted to awake her inner powers and explained to her that he had read Hargreeves's notes and he discovered that she was in fact the most dangerous of her siblings. Hargreeves had experimented with her so that she could not use her powers to destroy the world. After that the director made her awake her powers. During a performance to show her abilities she killed the Conductor and went to the academy. There she killed Pogo and destroyed Ben's statue. Back at the orchestra she started the apocolypse, with the Umbrella Academy appearing to stop her. During their confrontation she cut Rumor's neck then Séance appeared pretending to be possessed by Hargreeves to stop her. She stopped playing and started arguing with him, saying that she was going to end the world and he called that a tantrum, which after she started crying. That's when 00.05 shot her in the head and left her half dead, but she still continues the apocalypse. 00.05 responds to that by saying he never really liked her. Séance proceeded to use his telekinesis to stop the meteorites. After that she lost her memories about who she was and was not able to walk again. Dallas Vanya is shown to be taken care of by her family. At one point Rumor shows her all that she did. Vanya watches, horrified at all that she had done. At the end of Dallas, Rumor appears hugging her, having forgave her for what she did. Powers Vanya's powers are channeled through music. She is able to use incredible destructive forces by playing a note on her violin. These forces can be used for something as small as severing someones vocal chords or blowing another's brains out the back of their head with the force of a shotgun, to bringing about the apocalypse and causing a chunk of the moon to come crashing down. Appearances *''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite'' **''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 1'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Hargreeves family Category:Females Category:The Umbrella Academy members